1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed to meet the information needs of a global society. Examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel device (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), and an electroluminescence display device (ELD). Because these displays are lighter in weight, thinner, and have low power consumption, they are rapidly replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs).